


Surprise?

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Matt is oblivious, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Pidge is having a good day....guess that means everyone else gets to suffer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I mention that Pidge is 15 here. I do not, under any circumstances, condone underage sex. While she did not engage in such activities, I wanted to make this clear to readers that this is for humor only. Scout's honor. :D Now, enjoy the fic!

Pidge was in a good mood. She’d just gotten her brother back and nothing could ruin her day.

“Hey, Matt?” Pidge asked. They were sitting in Green’s hangar on the floor.

“What’s up?” he asked, not really looking at her. Pidge waited until he looked over. "Pidge?"

"I have to tell you something," she said, carefully. Matt gave her his full attention.

"What is it?" he asked. Pidge hesitated.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Both siblings stared at each other for a moment. Then Matt screamed.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. "How?!"

"You really need me to explain that?" Pidge asked. Matt blanched.

"No!" he yelled. "I just….when did this happen?"

"I found out recently," Pidge shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I just don't know whose it is."

"WHAT?!" Matt yelled again. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, I know it's not Shiro's," Pidge said casually. "And Hunk is too pure for that. So that leaves either Keith or Lance." Pidge could practically see the smoke spewing out of her brother's ears. Matt's face went red with rage.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" he yelled.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Pidge said. Matt just gaped at her, at a loss for words. Pidge sighed. "Lounge." Matt stormed off. Pidge smirked. This should be fun.

Matt made his way to the lounge. He made a few wrong turns, but eventually found the right door. Shiro was just walking up to it as well.

"Hey, Matt, what's-"

"Pidge is pregnant and I need to find out if it's Keith's or Lance's," Matt interrupted. Shiro's cheeks turned pink.

"Wait, Matt, they're like family, they wouldn't-"

"Pidge told me herself," Matt said. "Now help me find out who defiled my little sister." Matt tugged Shiro into the lounge. Sure enough, Lance and Keith sat on the couch.

"Hey, Matt-" Keith started.

"WHO GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?!" Matt yelled. Both boys stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?!" Lance finally said.

"Pidge apparently told Matt that she's pregnant," Shiro explained. "And that one of you two is the, uh…. responsible one. She doesn't know who though." Both boys in question shared a look.

"Matt, we'd never….you know," Lance said, his face the color of a tomato. Keith wasn't much better, his face looking like he was sunburned. Just then Pidge burst into the lounge, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, this was too good!" she said. "I can't believe you all bought that!" The boys stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I'm not pregnant," Pidge said, a few giggles still escaping her. "April Fool's!" The room went silent, everyone staring at Pidge, who had a proud smirk on her face.

"PIDGE!" Matt yelled lunging at her. "YOU GREMLIN!"

"I can't believe you didn’t figure it out sooner!” Pidge said. “I’m only 15, Matt!”

“Shut up!” he yelled, cheeks pink. “You caught me off guard!” Shiro, Lance, and Keith just sat back and watched as the older sibling chased the younger around the room.

“Milkshakes, anyone?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Keith said.

“I could go for one,” Shiro said. The boys slipped out, just as Matt tackled Pidge to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day! Hope you guys enjoyed the fic!


End file.
